Rags to Riches
by BakuraKillsMarik3
Summary: Rags- yugioh style! YxYY RxB MxYM SxJ OocxSerenity
1. Another, Another, Another, Cinderella

**_I do not own, Rags the movie, nor the plot, I also do not own any of the yugioh characters!_**

**One of my good friends over on her fanfic page sassykiki owns Luna, I of course own Cherrylu.**

_song lyrics_

**thoughts**

**Please enjoy! **~~

Domino City...Not a land far far away..But still one of the most magical cities in the world. Its streets buzzing with people and...Buildings that seem to go on forever. It's a kind of place where fairytales seem to be possible...No matter who you are. This isn't one of your typical Cinderella story...

There are no pumpkin, no mice...No Cinderella. Or at least not the one you're used to. Meet Atem. He was young when he lost his mom. Leaving him with Frank, his step father. And then there's these two. Atem's stepbrothers, Bakura and Marik. Who are just a little...How does one say this...Annoying, but they had his back in the toughest of times. Now Atem is stuck cleaning the place his mom once owned. A small game shop, it was now turned into a diner, which was horrible.

Wait, wait. Before we lay our fairytale play out, you should know...Atem has a talent. A real gift from music. And this is where I come in. Like I said.. This is a fairytale with a twist. I'm no fairy godmother. But Atem has a dream. And all he needs is someone to hear him.

Atem waved over a crowd next to a few dancers and drummers as he began to dance while singing, drawing in more of a crowd,

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars, I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now__Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars, I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now__Yeah, yeah I could use a dream or a genie or a wish. To go back to a place much simpler than this, Cause after all the partying and smashing and crashing. And all the glitz and glam and the fashion. And all the pandemonium and all the madness. There comes a time when you fade to the blackness. And when you're staring at the phone in your lap. And you hoping but them people never call you back, But that's just how the story unfolds. You get another hand soon after you fold_

Like a record stratch. A bus had just passed over a large puddle of water, splashing bystanders who groaned and walked away, Atem shouted out as he picked up his cup, "It's just water! Come on, people!" He walked over to pick up his jacket. A female with pale pink hair walked up to the spiky haired teen, "Keep it up, man. Next time I see you, you better be in an album cover." She said softly as she sipped on her morning coffee, Atem rose an eyebrow at the young woman before smiling, "Thank you." He chuckles lightly before turning to walk off, the woman smiled, "Who knows? Maybe one day, you'll be as famous as he is." The pink haired woman pointed at a huge billboard sign, the words "The famous Yugi Mouto" stood out clear next to a pale teen with spiky hair similar to Atem's hair style, but it was clear the two were completely different, where as the much more famous teen had brighter blond fringe decorating his child like face, where Atems blond fringe was a little darker, their eyes were different as well, Atem's were a sharp dark ruby color and Yugi's was a bright purple. Skin tones also different, it was like if you flip a coin, one was heads and one was tails. Atems dark tan skin was very different from Yugi's pale skin. Atem chuckled and waved the woman off as he walked away, no way he could ever be that famous.

And that's the beauty of this city. You never know what's gonna happen next. Just around the corner, there could be something amazing. Or someone.

Yugi was dressed in pure white and gold, heavy crisp eyeliner decorated his bright purple eyes, his movements flowed with so much grace as he danced across the stage

"_Are you crazy? Are you crazy? Are you crazy? Are you crazy? Must be stupid if you think that we can start again. Are you joking? Must be joking. You ain't laughin', I ain't smokin' . Must be crazy if you think that we can start again__Yeah, ain't no need to cry no more. When you break my heart into twenty four. I'll pick up the pieces you left. If you think I'm coming back Don't hold your breath. I ain't your mister, no__'Cause I'm breakin' up with ya. Shoulda hooked up with your sister. Go now, here's my middle finger. 'Cause I'm hurting, baby, hurting, baby__Look what you did. Are you crazy? Are you crazy? Are you crazy? Are you cra-cra-cra-cra-cra--"_

suddenly the track began to skip as dancers started crashing into one another. "What? What's up? Cut, cut! What's wrong with playback?" A large man sitting on the director's chair grumbled over the loud music as a pale punked haired woman scrambled over a soundstage, it started going up in smoke as she worked furiously on it, " Working on it, boss. I don't know, this computer had a panic attack or something!" She said as the soundstage made buzzing and zapping noises.

"Unreal." The director said softly, "Just give me a minute." She said over her workings. The director sighed as he yelled at everyone to take ten. Yugi gave a breath of relief as he ran up to a large German Shepherd dog, "Osiris!" He laughed as the large dog jumped up on to his chest, licking his face. "Get that dog off of my couture! Why can't you have a purse-sized dog...Like all of the other stars? This horse dog doesn't fit your image." A tan woman of 30 said in disdain, Yugi smiled warmly at the woman, "Osiris doesn't care about my image. He loves the real me, and I love him. Isn't that right, boy? Isn't that right.." he said scratching the dogs ears as the pup rolled out his tongue with happiness, "Should I rub your belly? Should I rub Ms. Isis's belly?" Yugi chuckled looking up at said woman, who glared at the other, "No one touches my belly." She huffed as Yugi let out a loud chuckle.

"Hey!" Someone called out as they walked over to a Diner table Atem was at busy cleaning it off from dust, "Grilled cheese with pickles, on rye." The shorter woman of 18 said as her long black hair flowed over her right shoulder as she placed the plate into Atem's hands, "You are the best, Luna, if it weren't for Serenity, I would propose to you right now." Atem said with a chuckled as he took a large bite out of his sandwich, "That'd be great, maybe she'll stop bugging me for a bigger ring!" Serenity said as she washed the oven in the back, Luna rolled her eyes and kissed Atem on the cheek lightly as a mother would. Atem smiled down at her, he always thought of Luna to be the mom of their small group.

"Hah! This chick...She brings me stuff she finds in the streets, everyday. Why don't you find me a ring in the street? And maybe some customers!" Luna mocked lovingly at her soon to be Wife.

Atem sighed softly, customers...That's what we need. If his mom only knew Frank turned this place into a ghost town. Atem mumbled lightly as he scrubbed some tables, "I should do something about it. Serenity's not gonna have to do anything. Cause things are not gonna be like this for much longer." Luna looked over at him, "Really? Alright, Atem. You got a little plan brewing?" She asked as she picked up another dish to go into the cleaning tub before placing it on her hip, Atem blinked before answering, "Nope, I got nothing!" He said as he wiped another table down.


	2. My Own thing

**Here's chapter 2! once again, I dont own anything but one character and thats Cherrylu! sassykiki owns her character Luna!****enjoy!****~~~~**

**"**I can barely move in this outfit." Yugi grouched out as he tried to pick up a water bottle, Ryou picked it up for him, opening it before handing her it carefully, "You look amazing though." He said, Yugi smiled," Thanks, man." He said taking a sip. "It's the latest design by The Maximillion Pegasus." He said. Ryou raised an eyebrow, "What about Maximillion Pegasus is normal?" He chuckled out, "isn't he the guy that is obsessed with cartoons? He's making Clothing Wearable by Humans?" Yugi snorted, "Can't we put any outfits on from anyone normal?"Ryou was a pale skin man from England, he had no friends and Yugi found him dancing in a studio over 2 years ago, the man was a dancing genius. He had long white hair and brighg brown eyes.

A tall man next to a shorter older gentleman walked in as the elder one called out, "There's my boy!" Yugi smiled, "Gramps! I didn't think you'd make it." He said hoping up from his chair to go hug his grandfather, as Isis walked up behind him, "No hugging, it'll wrinkle!" She snapped lightly, Yugi's grandpa chuckled, Solomon Muoto was a short man of 5'2, his grandson reaching about 5'6, gray hair and the same purple eyes, "I think she'd survive a wrinkle or two. Here I am with plenty! Come here." Yugi looked over at Isis who stuttered, "That's what i'm going to say. Go for it. You only live once." A faint blush appeared on Isis's cheeks as she looked at the taller man who was on the phone before he snapped it close, patting Yugi's shoulder, "The biggest star of Millennium Records, and I remember when he was singing in operas!" Yugi blushed as he grabbed his gramps hand before they walked away from the other man and Isis's. "How's the shoot? You killing it?" The elder asked as they walked towards a sofa, sitting down gently, "The only thing getting killed are my feet." Geamps gave a snort, "It's going fine." Yugi sighed, "Gramps, can I talk to you, please?" He asked. Gramps nodded, "Yeah. Hey guys, why don't you get a shot of that set, that I'm paying so much money for?" He said to everyone as the taller man who was next to Isis rose and eyebrow and walked off to speak calmly towards the Soundboard head, the pale punk woman was frantically shouting orders at the others.

"What's up?" Solomon said, Yugi cleared his throat before speaking, "Don't you think this all is a little...Much? Like maybe i should be singing my own stuff." Yugi said as he put his head down, Solomon was quiet for a moment, "I don't know if that's the best idea..My boy...I just want you to be protected. That's why I get you the best songwriter money can buy." He ruffled his grandsons hair, "Don't worry. Your new single is gonna be a hit." He said getting up and walking over to Isis, Yugi took a breath, letting it out, he wanted to do his own music. Gramps looked back at him, "Trust me. I got to go, okay? We're announcing the talent search today." Yugi stood up, as the director yelled out, "Yugi, your dog is chewing on the microphone!" Yugi gasped, "Osiris, that microphone is not a dog bone!"

Atem scribbled a couple of sentences down in a old worn leather journal,**"**_You're gone, gone, gone away,__I watched you disappear__All that's left is a ghost of you__Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,__there's nothing we can do,__Just let me go, we'll meet again soon"_Sang softly as he flipped over some nice chair from their spots on the dusty tables.

Isis handed Yugi some folders with outfit designs on them, "These are different from the ones I like." Yugi poured as Isis scrambled to pick up the folders as a TV crew walked in, " "Look, it's MTV." She hissed walking away from the star, the reporter spoke into her microphone, "Yugi, after 6 number 1s...Yugi?" She shouted after the young man who started walking away, "Hate these clothes so much...Why can't they all see? The more I go through, I don't want to...Just want to be me." She whispered.

Atem danced on the stage. As Frank growled walking up to him, "Who do you think you are? I don't pay you to waste your time." He snarled out. Atem began to sweat a little, "Actually, you don't pay me at all." He said meekly, Frank glared at him, "Are you sassing me, brat?" Atem quickly shook his head, "No sir." He quickly said. Frank nodded, "Good." He turned to head down the stairs, Atem hesitated, "My mom used to let me sing whatever I…" Frank snapped in the middle of his sentence, "-Your mom...Not only left me in charge of you, but…Also of this dump which I also have to run. It's time to open. Let's go." Frank hissed as a young woman entered the building, she looked like a mom almost from the clothes she wore, "Are you guys open yet?" She asked, Frank smiled tightly at her, stopping beside her, "Not quite, but...We have a special treat for you, ATEM! Why don't you introduce the opening act?" The man said, as Atem grumbled, "Ladies and gentlemen...Please give it up for Bakura and Marik!" Bakura was a Platinum blond with dark root beer colored eyes, extremely pale skinned as for his twin brother, Marik was blond with lilac purple eyes and semi tan skin, they were both taller than Atem as they were also older, both at the age of 20 where Atem was 18.

Bakura popped his head out, "That's Kills!" Mariks head appeared next to his brothers, "When you put us together, we're like Killers!" He said. Bakura rolled his eyes, "I hate you so much, Marik."Ouch, harsh much?", "Yeah!"

Bakura and Marik danced around the stage as the started tripping over one another, Frank looked like a proud dad, "My boys! We're submitting a CD for the Millennium Records' talent search...The search is over, am I right or am I right?"

"I'm hit!" Marik shouted, "Marik!" Bakura snarled as he dragged his brother off stage, the woman looked please, "Do you take requests?!" She shouted after them.


	3. Hearts connection

**please once again, I own nothing but my own character Cherrylu, sassykiki owns her character Luna**

**enjoy!**

A slick black limo pulled up to a curb with thousands of screaming fans as the doors opened as Yugi stepped out, wearing a nice suit, "Hi!" He greeted the fans nicely as Mariku, his fake boyfriend stepped out behind him, Mariku was a dirty blond with hair that stood up everywhere, his rich tan skins went well with his creamy blue eyes, "Hello!" He greeted the fans as well. "Yugi, hi!" , "How are you?" Mariku greeted a fan, Yugi rolled his eyes, "Let's go, it's the fans." Mariku said as more pictures were snapped at the couple, "Lovelies.. You got pens and stuff, this is great!" He said signing notebooks, "Thank you." The fans screamed, "Oh, you want a hug?" Mariku hugged one, "Thank you, you're beautiful.", "How are you?" He smiled at more of them, Yugi grumbled with a tight smile on his face, "Can we just get through this? Remember, we agree to keep this one short." He hissed softly, Mariku chuckled and pointed at the fans, "But they love us, look at it! No? Alright, fine. Let's go." He grumbled. Isis made a breath of relief, fixing their clothes, "You look fantastic, you both look amazing." She said, Yugi smiled at her, "Thanks. Let's do a couple of photos." He said as the photographers snapped a few pictures of the couple, "Mariku, Yugi, over here!" A few shouted above the roar of fans, Mariku smiled, "How about a kiss?" He said to Yugi, who shrugged, "Alright." Mariku grabbed his face, kissing his cheek repeatedly, "You better show this one, boys!" He said between kisses. Afterwards more photos, Mariku was loving it, "Oh yeah, that's good. Could you move over a bit? I just want the light to hit my cheekbones." He said pushing Yugi to the side as he modeled for more photos, Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Cheers, thanks love." Mariku said.

Frank's hand was covered by a white glove as he swept it over, lifting his hand, "It's actually clean." He very surprised at the fact the glove was spotless. Atem nodded, "So am I free to go?" He asked, Frank nodded, "Yes, Free to go drop off Kills demo CD…"he handed Atem a CD in a clear case, "Into Millennium Records for the talent search." He finished, Atem took the case, "Kills has a CD?" He was shocked to say the least, Frank put on a proud smile, "Are you jealous, Atem? You should be. But don't worry, when they're number 1...You can clean the dressing room." He smirked, Atem let out a sigh of relief even though it was packed full of sarcasm, "That's a relief, for a second there I thought you were gonna say something really mean." He said darting off towards the door, but not before missing the look of pure surprise on his step father's face, "Don't forget, curfew is midnight!" He snarled after the man, "Can't wait!" Atem laughed back as he exited the building and onto the streets.

Yugi walked down the steps of the Millennium Records building, Osiris on his studded leather leash as his collar was leather with spikes, Yugi wore a nice outfit of a simple button up tshirt of light purple, soft tan pants and white tennis shoes to complete the look, "Yugi, look over here!" Paparazzi shouted at the man, who smiled tightly, before making the rest of the way down the steps where his driver was, "Thank you." She said in relief before looking around, "I think I'm gonna walk today, Get some fresh air." He said, his driver looked at him, "You're grandfather won't like this." He said to the younger, Yugi smirked, "He also wouldn't like you're using his Nicks tickets without him knowing." He teased lightly, the driver nodded, "Enjoy the park." He said before shutting the door and entering his to speed off. Yugi smiled before the driver did so, "See you." She waved goodbye before tugging lightly on Osiris's leash, "Come on, Osiris" he said, as the dog suddenly took off, "Osiris!" He watched in horror as the dog leapt onto a person, taking them down, he darted over, as the person over his 150 pound dog was laughing, "I love you too." The person chuckled warmly at Osiris who licked the others face, Yugi sighed, "Come on!" He commanded the dog as Osiris got off the person, "Sorry, sorry...Sorry…" Yugi said worriedly as he helped the other up, the person chuckled, "No should apologize, the dog could have took you down." Yugi looked at the other, it was like looking into a fun house mirror, but the others red eyes stood out, "Sorry. Oh no, Osiris!" Yugi said as he darted off after the dog, Atem mumbled after him, "I...I like your dog." He sighed as he got up fully and walked up the massive steps into the Millennium Records building.

"Millennium Records. Please hold. Millennium Records. I will transfer you. Millennium Records Mom, I can't talk, I'm working. Millennium Records. Please hold." A woman said into her headset, typing quickly against her keyboard as Atem dropped Kills CD into the clear box for the talent search, he walked up to the counter before he could even speak the woman pointed to a pile of papers, " Applications for part-time janitor job over here." Atem stuttered. "No, i'm just here for...Wait, part-time janitor job? How much does it pay?" He asked as the woman went back to her calls, "Millennium Records. I will transfer you." , "$10 an hour. Do you have experience?" She said, Atem chuckled,"Experience? Cleaning? Yes, yes I do." The woman nodded as Atem quickly filled out a form. "Millennium Records." Her voice rang again.

"I thought I was supposed to see you on an album cover, what happened?" A familiar voice said behind Atem, he turned to see the pale pink haired woman, who was dressed in a nice pants suit, "You saw me play in the streets the other day." He said recalling the moment, "Yeah." She answered, Atem looked around, "Do you work here?" He asked, she nodded, "Yup, studio engineer. And you want to work here as...A janitor?" She questioned looking over the form Atem was filling out, "Ever since I was a little boy, i've just wanted to scrub toilets." Atem joked. The woman giggled, "I can see how that beats playing music." As she swept her long pink hair over her shoulder, Atem blinked, "Do you ever play?" He asked, she shrugged, "Yeah, I played the streets…" she winked as Atem chuckled, "Barmitzvah, Botmitzvah...Any mitzvah you can book, really. That's all behind me now." She looked over Atem, "My names CherryLu." Atem nodded," Atem. Don't work too hard." He said as he dashed out the doors of the building, Cherrylu nodded, "I always work too hard." She mumbled. She looked over at the woman behind the counter, "Do me a favor, would you? Make sure he gets hired."

"Will you go on a date with my brother?" She said quickly, Cherrylu made a face, "No." The woman shrugged, "I'll still do it." She said happily.


	4. You again?

**I do not own anything but my character, sassykiki owns her character**

**enjoy!**

Yugi grumbled, "Stupid boy, right Osiris? Not a total loss." He said softly pulling out a small notebook, "_I don't like walking around this old and empty house "So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear. The stairs creak as I sleep, It's keeping me awake. It's the house telling you to close your eyes. And some days I can't even trust myself. It's killing me to see you this way, 'Cause though the truth may vary__This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore" _he let the melody carry off as Osiris barked in warning, a small child had walked by spotting Yugi, "It's him. It's him! It is! Yugi Muoto! Mom, it's Yugi Muoto! It's Yugi Muoto!" Yugi looked at his German Shepherd, "Thanks a lot, Osiris." He hissed at the dog who laid his head down. "I love you! Can I get a picture with you?" The kid asked, Yugi smiled, "Sure." The kid screamed loudly, "Mom, take my picture. Thank you!" As Yugi took pictures.

Atem walked down some steps and headed into a small pawnshop, he quickly walked over to a beautiful Dark Cherry Oak piano, he gently played a few keys, "What are you doing? No touching the merchandise." An old voice rang up as Atem stopped, the person behind the counter was none other than Author, a kind man who ran this shop with his granddaughter. Atem smiled warmly at him, who smiled back, "Are you here to make another payment?" Aten nodded, "Yeah." As he dropped a few dollars and some change, "$9.57? At this rate, your mom's piano will be yours..In 2021.." Author said, as Atem nodded, "Bye, Author!", "See you later, Atem!" As the older man watched Atem dart off.

A few days later Atem was dressed in a dark blue uniform, with the word janitor printed in his back, he pushed his cleaning cart towards the 5th floor as he was stationed in the offices area, he carefully went into the first one of the day, noticing it was the Co Owner of Millennium Records office, he had to be careful when cleaning in here. He dusted around picture frames and got towards the awards, gently picking one up he spoke to himself out loud, "So many thank yous...My agents,my managers...And of course none of this would be possible without my trusty rag…" he said as he fumbled a little before placing the award back carefully. Suddenly the door swung open as a voice called, "Gramps, you...Hey! What are you doing here?" It was Yugi Muoto, Atem jumped a little backwards placing a hand on his heart, "I didn't mean to startle you." Yugi said apologetically, as he set a DVD down on the large desk, two of his friends entered, one had white hair like Atems step brother, and the other was blond, he looked more American than Japanese. Atem cleared his throat, "I work here." Lifted the rags he was holding as the white haired one barked, "That could be fake. People get fake IDs." He glared at Atem, "If I were gonna get a fake ID, would I use this picture?" Atem said unclipping his ID tag from his shirt and tossing it at the other male, who looked over it, wincing at the slightly ugly picture," Yeah, he's checked out." He said tossing it right back at Atem, Yugi blinked, "What do you have behind your back?" He asked as Atem shrugged, "Nothing." He said as smoothly as possible, Yugi rolled his eyes, "You're not a good liar." He said, Atem huffed, "I am too a good liar. I am a very good liar, i've lied successfully on many occasions. In fact just yesterday. I'm not a very good liar. I lied." He said defeated. Yugi nodded, "See? You are a liar." He said in a matter of fact tone. As another entered the room, "Yugi, my darling, my love." Mariku said as he kissed Yugi on the cheek, " It's me your prince, you're late for the...Who's this guy?" He asked staring at Atem who blinked, this guy looked like his other stepbrother! "Oh um its Atem" he introduced himself, Mariku nodded, "Okay. Are you signed to the Millennium Records as well?"

"I'm the janitor." Atem replied gently. "That's a bit of a lame stage name, mate. I'll go with something else. I don't know, the Janitor? It might work. What, are you like a rapper or something?" Mariku went off as Atem shook his head and hands, "No, i'm just the actual janitor." He tried to explain to the famous model. " Oh, well.. That's great." Said Mariku who honestly was still confused by the others words, Atem waved as he exited, "Okay.. Bye." Mariku said after him before turning to Yugi, "It's time for Yugi Muoto's fragrance

launch party." He said in a sing song voice. Yugi rolled his eyes, "I told them to wait." He sighed as he was pushed out of the room, Ryou muttered, "Let's go...Yugi." he said. "Great...A wonderful evening with my boyfriend" grumbled Yugi once more, as Ryou huffed, "He's Mariku! Most anyone would kill to be set up with him." Yugi nodded, "I know, I know.", "You should be "happy", "And I am". Yugi replied quickly, making quotations in the air with his fingers, Joey stared blankly, "Why are you guys keep doing that thing with your fingers? I've told you, it confuses me. And it frightens me. It makes me want to punch you both." He said using quotes the whole time while pouting. Yugi sighed, " How's this for my "I'm so happy..."I'm in a relationship that my dad thinks would sell records" face." He said with a forced smile, Ryou pouted, "It's good." Yugi relaxed, "Great. Come on, Osiris." He called to his relaxed dog as the pup got up and followed. Spotting Atem cleaning, Yugi waved lightly as Atem chuckled, " If you're gonna be late, call. You know how it works." He laughed as the group passed him, Mariku gave him a hard stare, "He's probably the youngest janitor ever, am I right?" Yugi rolled his eyes.


	5. Making Music

**I only own Cherrylu**

**sassykiki owns Luna**

**the rest is own by the original creators!**

**enjoy!**

Mariku was all over Yugi as he tried to present his new fragrance line, trying to be as professional as possible, but when you have a super clingy boyfriend. It was out right annoying. Yugi cleared his throat as Mariku pushed him more, "Would you…ugh" he sprayed Mariku in the face who took it as a game, "That's funny. I could do that too. We're playing…" he told the press as he sprayed Yugi back who was downright annoyed, Isis from her spot on the sidelines hissed up at them, "Inappropriate." And they stopped, trying to be professional once more, but Mariku got bored and wanted the spotlight again, "How adorable are we, right?" He said, Yugi winced, "Just adorable." He hissed out.

"Scrub that." The woman at the front desk hissed as Atem scrubbed it, " I hope you have a good night, sir.", "How about that weather we're having?" , "Very nice.." the woman went off into her headset.

Yugi walked around blankly trying to find a quiet place to think, "What do you think, Osiris?" She asked as she saw Atems back and of course the hair the semi matched his. Atem turned and smiled warmly at him, "Hey Yugi!" He waved as Yugi walked over, "Hey!" He greeted, a moment of silence went by, "How's your dog?" Atem asked, still clearly nervous in front of the famous singer, Yugi laughed, "He's good, he misses you." He said through his chuckles, Atem stared at Yugi for a moment, "I miss him too." He said, then looked at the sweet dog, "I think i'm falling for you dog." He said starting to back up, but crashed into his cleaning cart, falling flat on his ass. Quickly he stood back up and chuckled rubbing the back of his head, "Somebody will.. Somebody will clean that up." He said, Yugi smiled, "Somebody like the janitor?" He teased lightly, Atem flushed, "That's me. I should probably get started on that." He said as his face turned red from him blushing, Yugi nodded, "Sweet. Ses ya around!" He then turned and walked down the hallway, Atem watching his every step.

Atem walked around the 6th floor of Millennium Records, dusting, vacuuming, he was busy dusting the top of a doorway when he spotted an open room. Instruments as well as a soundboard gleamed as if untouched. Atwm took a quick look around as he slipped inside. Taking a good sweep around the room, he spotted a few microphones, going up to one, he cleared his throat, "Testing, 1..2..3...Ready to record his new single. Grammy winner Atem Sennen, 5 gold albums, 8 top ten hits, with his new hit "Shatter Me"." _Somebody shine a light I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive, And shatter me. So cut me from the line, Dizzy, spinning endlessly Somebody make me feel alive, And shatter me! Shatter me! Somebody make me feel alive And shatter me! If only the clockworks could speak I wouldn't be so alone, We burn every magnet and spring, And spiral into the unknown." _Atem whispered breathlessly into the mic as he heard a play back of his voice, it was deep and rich, he had never heard his voice before, "What…?" He said as Cherrylu came out of the soundboard room, "Thank you..Thank you…" she said in awe, Atem took a breath worried, "Cherrylu, i'm so sorry. I was just messing around." He said in fear of being fired. Cherrylu blinked, "Messing around? How'd you like to try that for real!" She said with excitement. Atem looked confused, "For real? You gotta be kidding, i'm just the kid with rags and mops." CherryLu shook her head, "Dude, you are way more than just a kid with rags. What I heard in there was a bonafide recording artist. And a real recording artist needs a demo, I can help you make that happen." She said scrambling back into the soundboard room, messing with so dials, Atem looked around, "You mean here, at the studio?" Cherrylu rolled her eyes, "No the hallway, Yes in here! Don't say anything, just sing."

Atem nodded shrugging on a pair of headphones. "_Yeah yeah somebody take me back to the days.Before this was a job before I got paid. Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank. Yeah back when I was trying to get a tip at subway. And back then I was rapping for the hell of it. But nowadays we rapping to stay relevant. I'm guessing if can make some wishes out of airplanes. Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days. Before the politics that we call the rap game. And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape. And back before when I tried to cover up my slang, But this is for the Decatur what's up Bobby Ray, So can I get a wish to end the politics, And get back to the music that started this shit, So here I stand and then again I say I'm hoping we can make some wishes outta airplanes_." The music faded, CherryLu started packing up with a thumbdrive in hand, "Alright, you're ready to go?" Atem shrugged, " Hey, can we do another? I got tons of more songs." He asked with a smile, as Cherrylu took a seat once more.

Frank shouted with joy as a thick envelope was in his hand, "Boys, this is your ticket...To the big time!" He said calling over Bakura and Marik. "What does it say?" Bakura asked, as Frank read over the letter, "Thank you for sending your demo material to Millennium Records. For consideration, presently your demo package is one of a quantity of exemplary material that was submitted to our office. We regret to inform you, you did not qualify.At the Millennium Records talent contest…" Frank said quietly, Bakura shrugged, as Marik went off the handle, "This is your fault!" He shouted at his white haired twin, "You're my brother. I'm sure I could do better." Bakura said with another shrug, "Anyways, if you need me, I'll be washing my hair." And with that Bakura was out the door.


	6. Hanging out With you

**I only own Cherrylu**

**sassykiki owns Luna**

**everything else belongs to the original owners**

**enjoy**

Atem got into the local bus as the doors closed. A pure black car followed after it as the two drove off. The bus pulled into its 5th stop as Atem got off. He walked down the street a little ways, heading into the pawn shop ilhe was in only a few days ago.

"And why are we following this kid?" Yugi's driver asked as he pulled up to the curb smoothly. Yugi shrugged, "I don't know. There's just something about him." He said with a small smile on his face. The drive snorted, "OMG...He's so dreamy!" He mocked Yugi who laughed, "Just keep the engine running." He said getting out of the car.

Author watched as Atem sat at the piano playing a south melody, "Atem, What did you do, kid?" He asked as Atem stopped playing, "Sell a body part?" He tried to make a joke, Author rose an eyebrow, "I got a job." Atem said excitedly, Author nodded, "If you keep doing payments like this, and that piano's yours 5 years top." Atem chuckled, "So, what can I play for you today, my man?" Author pondered for a moment, "Play "Perfect Harmony" again." He requested gently, Atem nodded, playing the notes, "For $100...It's Perfect Harmony,going out to my man Author." He played the notes skillfully as he hummed the song, "Not bad for a janitor." A soft voice said, Atem turned around startled, "Thanks, I.. I was just messing around." He said staring at Yugi Muoto, who slid into the seat beside him, "Why are you here anyway?" Yugi asked, "Did you follow me here?" Atem replied just as fast, "I didn't follow, I was just...Looking for some creepy stuff for my room...Uh uh…." Yugi blushed as he tried to make an excuse for why he was in a pawnshop, Atem watched Yugi as he fidgeted, "What are you doing here? You come to some pawn shop to play a ratty old piano, what's that about?" Yugi said trying to get the heat off him, Atem smiled weakly, "It's my mom's." He said, Yugi stiffened, "And more gorgeous, it cannot be." He said to cover up his mistake, Atem nodded, " Thanks. I should say it was my mom's. Once upon a time." He said as recalling an old memory, Yugi paused, "So, your mom's gone?" He asked as Atem nodded, "My stepdad used the piano money to buy karaoke machine." He finished off playing a couple keys. Yugi sighed, "Sorry, Atem." Then smiled, "Why don't you let a professional handle this?" He said playing a few other notes, "My mom died too." He said letting a few notes play, Atem cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said, his tone apologetic. Yugi shrugged, "How could you? I don't wear the "My mom died" T-Shirt much these days." Yugi laughed, Atem smirked, "You have one too?" He joked trying his best to lighten the heavy topic. Yugi smiled at him, "It's good to talk to somebody who understand."

Playing a few more notes, Yugi took a deep breath, "_When I first saw you, didn't know what to think. But something about you is so interesting. I could see me and you being best friends. The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences. When I cant think of the right words to say. I just sing oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh."_

Atem joined in softly, "_Come on and harmonize with my melody. And we'll sing oh, oh, oh, Ain't it a perfect harmony? I would've never thought I'd be here with you. To start a friendship that is so brand new. It's so amazing, I have to say. Never met someone that had so much in common with me. Now I can look into your eyes all day. And just say oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh."_

Yugi giggled, "_I wanna harmonize with your melody. And we'll say oh, oh, oh. Ain't it a perfect harmony? Sometimes in your lifetime, You look and you search For someone just to care. Look around and it was there. And we didn't need to go nowhere. When I can't think of the right words to say. I just say oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh."_

Together they finished the lovely melody, "_Come on and harmonize with my melody. And we'll sing oh, oh, oh. Ain't it a perfect harmony?. You got me, I got you. I got you, you got me. Yeah, you got me, I got you. __A perfect harmony."_ Yugi smiled, "That was fun." He said Atem nodded. "What were you playing before?" He asked, the notes were different from the original song, "That was just a little bit of a song I wrote." He said hurriedly as he got up from the piano bench, "Why haven't I heard you sing songs like that?" Atem asked as he slipped off his jacket and put it around Yugi, who blushed, "Right, my gramps would go nuts. They don't exactly fit the Yugi Muoto Brand. But maybe someday I will." He said softly, Atem huffed, " No, you need to do it today! I want to take you some place. Do you trust me?" He asked heading out the door of the pawnshop, pausing waiting for Yugi, who shrugged Atem's jacket all the way on, "Ever since i was a little boy...My gramps always told me...Yugi, trust the janitor." He joked as he followed Atem outside. "I trust you." He said quietly to Atem, who smiled warmly at him, Yugi blushed softly, he swore if he got any redder, he would burst.

"Mister Muoto?" Author said as he met them at the door, Yugi looked at the elder, who handed him a piece of paper, "For my kid. Make it out to Author. For my kid. Named Author." He said as Yugi signed the paper, rolling his eyes trying not to giggled at the old man.

Once outside Yugi's driver opened his door up, Atem stopped him from entering the car, "Princess, subway is one block away." He said, Yugii looked between him at his driver, "Yugi, your grandfather's not gonna like it." His driver said, Yugi shrugged, " He's also not gonna like you're using his Yankee tickets without him knowing." He teased. The driver nodded, "You two enjoy yourselves." He said and closed the door getting into the front drivers seat.

After the man had left, Atem placed a hat over Yugi's hair as well as his sunglasses, "You're gonna need this." He said as they walked down the street. They walked until they got to a very crowded park, "So…" Yugi began to ask, "This is the spot." Atem said sitting on one of the benches, "Here?" Yugi asked worriedly, Atem nodded, "It's perfect.And no one will know it's you." He said as a person tapping on a plastic bucket made a small tune, "That makes me feel a lot better." Yugi said with a sigh, Atem rose an eyebrow, he stood up taking Yugi's hand, " Ladies and gentlemen, i would like to…" Yugi dragged him back, "Atem, no." He said worriedly, "What?" Atems red eyes flashed in confusion, "I can't do it." Yugi said, Atem chuckled, " 70,000 screaming fans, you're good to go. 8 tourists, and you have a problem?" He joked lightly, Yugi swallowed his fear, "Okay, tease me all you like but I'll prove you wrong!" He stomped his foot at the taller man, who nodded, "Let's see what you got."

Yugi cleared his throat, "_I don't know where you're going, But do you got room for one more troubled soul. I don't know where I'm going, But I don't think I'm coming home, And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead__This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end, Say, yeah, Let's be alone together, We could stay young forever, Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs, Say, yeah, Let's be alone together, We can stay young forever__We'll stay young, young, young, young, young, Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh, Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh, Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh, Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh."_

Yugi giggled as a large crowd formed around him and Atem, "_Cut me off, I lost my track, It's not my fault, I'm a maniac, It's not funny anymore, no it's not, My heart is like a stallion, they love it more, when it's broken, Do you wanna feel beautiful, do you wanna, yeah, I'm outside the door, invite me in, So we can go back and play pretend, I'm on deck, yeah I'm up next, Tonight I'm high as a private jet__'Cause I don't know where you're going,__But do you got room for one more troubled soul, I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home, And I said, I'll check in, tomorrow if I don't wake up dead, This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end."_

A police woman walked into the crowd, "Break it up. Move on, or i'll give you a ticket." She said as the crowd went away, Yugi sat on the bench as Atem rubbed his shoulder, "did you have fun?" Yugi then proceeded to punch Atem in the shoulder, "Ow…" Atem groaned holding his shoulder, "Thanks, Atem." Yugi said as he relaxed, "My pleasure." Atem said.

Yugi sighed, "Let me pay you back somehow." He said as Atem shook his head, "No no.." , "Here. I want you to come to this party my dad's throwing." Yugi thrusted a ticket into Atem hand, "Really?" Atem asked uneasily. Yugi nodded, "It's gonna be amazing." Atem sighed, "Except i'll be working and have to miss out on all the fun." He still stuck it in the back of his pocket.


	7. Suit and Tie

**I own nothing but Cherrylu**

**sassykiki owns Luna**

**all the songs, movie plot, and characters, as well as yugioh in a whole, belong to their rightful owners!**

**enjoy!**

As Atem walked home, remember what happened earlier as it flashed like an alarm in his head, someone bumped into Yugi causing him to fall into Atem's lap, Yugi hat fell off as he sat back up, "I'm so sorry, " Yugi tried to apologize as he looked at Atem, Atem slowly leaned in. Yugi's heart began to race as they lips were inches apart, Atem's eyelids slid close as Yugi tilted his head up, "Wait! Are you Yugi Muoto? Can I have your autograph?" The two males jumped apart as Yugi nodded at the sweet woman, "Sure." He said blushing a bit as the rest of the crowd over took him. "It's Yugi Muoto." , "Yugi Muoto!" Atem sighed softly, he was so close of kissing Yugi. His heart raced in his chest as he made his way home that night.

Atem climbed in through the boys bathroom window, landing hard on the tiled floor. "You're late." Frank grouched as he looked at Atems form, "Nope, 58 seconds to spare, so...If you'll excuse me." Atwm said dusting off his clothes and standing up, leaving the bathroom, Frank followed close behind, Frank snatched the paper sticking out of his stepsons pocket, "What's this? Invitation to...Millennium Records' masquerade ball? That's when they announce the winner to the talent search!" He said, "Atem, did you steal this?" He asked looking say man, " No, I didn't steal it. Yugi Muoto gave it to me." Atem defended himself. Frank rolled his eyes, " Right..Yugi Muoto gave it to you." Atem sighed, "Just give it back." He said holding our his hand, Frank batted it to the side, "Atem, I'm sorry. I can't let this go to waste." Frank said, Atem furrowed his brows, "Excuse me?" He asked, honestly confused, why didn't Frank want to give Atem his invitation back?

Bakura and Marik walked into the room looking between Frank and Atem, "Boys, your stepbrother has given you the opportunity of a lifetime. You're going to go to that party and you're gonna show Solomon Muoto…That he made a big mistake rejecting your CD." Frank stated as he turned his back on Atem, "That is my invitation!" Atem cried out trying to get his invite back from his cruel stepfather. Frank shrugged him off, "Atem…This is your opportunity too, you...You can stay behind and you can...You can run the karaoke machine. Consider it a promotion." He said with a cruel smirk, "Boys, get to bed. We gotta get up early and rent ourselves some costumes." He said to Bakura and Marik, who were confused.

Luna snarled as she over heard the conversation that just went down between Atem and Frank, tapping her nose, an idea sparked in her head, "Serenity, get my sewing machine!" She barked at her fiancee, who merely looked up at her, " You mean that sewing machine I found on the street that you didn't want?" She sassed at the other woman, Serenity had her gorgeous red locks placed in a tight bun on her head as she was working on a bike. Luna nodded, "Yes, finally one of your pieces of junk is gonna be of some use." She said proudly. Serenity sighed, " I'll get it in a second, can you believe someone threw away this perfectly good bike?" She lifted the bike off the stool as the front wheel popped off. Luna glared, "Stop messing with the garbage, we gotta get Atem into that party." She said turning her heel and walking away leaving a very confused Serenity behind, "What party?" The woman asked.

Hours went by through the night as Luna and Serenity worked to the bone. Soon morning and afternoon passed as Atem scrubbed tables and placed glasses into the cleaning tub to take to the back. Luna skipped up to the man, "Hey, done with your chores?" She asked a wide smile on her face, Atem frowned, "You're smiling. Nobody smile about chores." He said, disappointment thick in his voice. He carefully picked up the tub of dirty dishes and headed to the back as Serenity jumped out, "Ta da! For you." She said holding a gorgeous red suit, it was stunning, matching perfectly with Atem's crimson eyes. "To work the karaoke machine?" He asked, trying to keep the hopefulness low in his voice and eyes. Luna smiled, "For the Majesty Records' party." She said. Atem shook his head, "Arthur gave my invitation to Kills." Atem sighed softly. Serenity huffed, " Come on, you're gonna let a detail like an invitation to stop you?" She placed a hand on her hip. Atem shook his head, "No, I'm gonna let about a billion other things stop me. Arthur will destroy me if he found out I went, I have school tomorrow, there's tons of security...Maybe even an X-Ray." He start rattling off as he set the dishes that were in his hands still on the counter. Serenity and Luna chuckled, "For you. Your welcome." They said handing him the suit. Atem smiled finally giving in, "Thank you. It's awesome, but who's gonna MC karaoke if I'm not here?" He asked, Luna smiled more, "I'm your chick!" She remarked pointing to herself, "Seriously?" Atem asked. "Yeah. I've always wanted to do this job and I know I can do a great job too." She said happily. A look of worry flashed over Atem's face, "What if I see Arthur at the party?" He asked warily, Serenity nodded, "We thought of that. You may see Arthur. But Arthur will never see you.Game changer." She said holding a black mask against Atem's face, shielding half his face from view, a sheer fabric covered the eye holes, allowing him to see through, but nobody to see in, "This is awesome" he whispered, hugging the two women tightly.

A few hours after receiving his suit. Atem watched Frank and his stepbrothers closely, "Hey! Boys! let's go!" Frank hollered as he waved the older males over, Bakura shrugged, following his father. Marik chuckled, "I'll bring you some cake. Atem!" He said as the group left. Atem sighed in relief, they were officially gone. Quickly he dressed in the red suit. Wearing a black button up and red tie, the gorgeous suit was complete with nice red shoes. He walked downstairs, mask in hand, "I still don't know how I'm gonna make it home before Arthur." He said stuffing the mask into his pants pocket, making sure it was stuck in there til he got to the doors. Serenity smiled, "That'll be easy. You're gonna take the fastest transportation there is in this city. Tada! My trusted steed, is now yours." She said pulling out a pure black bike, working perfectly. Atem chuckled, "Perfect!" He said excitedly as he hopped on, clicking on his helmet, "Do you have the mask?" Luna asked worried he has left it in his room, "Yeah." Atem replied gently as he took off towards the party. He couldn't wait to see Yugi again.

Luna leaned on Serenity, "Do you think he'll get in?" She asked her lover, who shook her head, "Not a chance." She told Luna, kissing her forehead gently and ushering her inside.


	8. Party! part 1

**I DONT OWN SHIT, YALL I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER, AND SASSYKIKI OWNS HERS.**

**enjoy**

Flashing lights from new reporters as well as paparazzi flocked Yugi and Mariku, as dozens of questions flew by them, "Yugi, you're performing your number 1 single tonight "Are you crazy?". Looking forward to it?" A reporter asked hurriedly. Yugi forced a tight smile, "Yes, I'm very excited, it's always great to perform in front of a crowd. Whether it's Madison Square Garden or here." He said sweetly, he gagged inside his mind quietly. "Would you say, this is your most personal album to date?" The reporter asked again, Yugi paused, "When you say personal…" he started as he was forced to be cut off by Mariku, "Of course it is. Of course it is, right? Except for the part in the song when she said she hates me. Cause she doesn't, right? Do you?" He said pinching Yugi's cheek as he pushed him aside, " It's like when I was recording my album. You never want to speak the truth!" He said proudly into the cameras as Yugi rolled his eyes and walked away. He was getting sick of the same stuff. He wanted to find Atem.

Soon the party was in full swing. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Tea Gardener!" A voice boomed throughout the dance floor, as Mariku met back up with Yugi, sticking by his side. A pretty woman stepped onto stage as she wore a nice long strapless black dress, her hair was short and brown, diamond earrings dangled from her ears as she waved at everyone, "Thank you. Welcome Millennium Records' guests." She said smiling at everyone, "Are you all ready to get down?" She asked as a roar from the crowd answered her. She snapped her fingers as a song boomed through the speakers.

Frank looked around, "Let's do this. Bakura, shape up! You'll never get discovered making a mess of yourself." He spat as Bakura was busy waiting some bbq sauced chicken wings, he was always a meat eater, "I'm more likely to get discovered…" he said through a mouth full. Frank stared at him, "What?" He asked, "Think about it, you're walking to a party, there's 2 guys standing. One of them has barbeque sauce, covering his face. Me, I look at the sauce guy." Bakura explained thoroughly, Frank paused, stunned at how his son was acting for his age, "Marik, would you like to go mingle while your brother cleans himself up?" He asked still stunned, Marik smirked, "Absolutely." Marik said walking away. Bakura shrugged as he placed the last chicken wing down, "Hey." A calming voice popped up as a sweet looking person came up to Bakura, the person's brown eyes were gorgeous, "Hi, I'm Bakura." Bakura whispered, the person giggled, "I'm Ryou." They said, as another person shoved them away. "I'll see you on the dance floor Bakura!" The person called out as Bakura smiled softly.

Atem quickly ran up the steps as he tightened the knot, his hair still a major red flag, he got up to the door as a guard stopped him, "Invitation?" He asked, Atem blinked, "That guy stole my ticket!" He exclaimed, the guard looked at him, "And I was like 'Use it, no way that doorman's gonna believe that's your ticket'. And then he was like "doormen are stupid."" Atem explained. The guard glared, "What?" He said, Atem continued, "And I was like "doormen is a respectable profession with a very rich history"." The Guard nodded, "Wait here." He said heading into the party. Atem let out a breath of relief, nabbing a red fedora on the table full of extra masks and hats. "That worked." He said happily, heading into the party, he jogged around til he knocked into someone, "Sorry." He said, "Excuse me, I didn't see you." Crap, it was Frank, Atem cleared his throat, deepening his voice, "No, it's my bad. I didn't see you there, big guy. Keep up the good work. Bye." Atem said brushing pass the man, Frank called out to him, "Do I know you?" He asked, Atem shook his head, "Nope!" He said dashing off into the crowd of people.

Music continued to blare as Tea walked back on stage, "Alright, make some noise! Come on, come on. I got babies at home that make more noise than that. Make some noise!" The crowd roared loudly, as Tea chuckled, " Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. We got Yugi Muoto in the building, Ya'll make some noise!" Yugi chuckled, "What up, Tea!" He said happily, as the female was a close family friend, "What's up man!" She said teasing him lightly, "You all are looking beautiful, let's go ahead and show in the Millennium Records, we know how to have a good time." She said as a fast song began to play, Yugi recalled the song to be most popular with most parties these days, "Are you ready to dance with your king?" Mariku said, holding his hand out, "No, i'm ready to dance with you." Yugi said as he placed his hand into Mariku.

_Hiding behind a disguise. Can you feel me watching you? It's magic then I'm lost in your spell. But you don't even have a clue. That I 'am hypnotized yeah. I'm drawn to your eyes. I just wanna see your face. Welcome to my Masquerade__Masquerade_

The dance picked up as people flowed beautifully on the floor. It was so gorgeous as Yugi and Mariku took the lead in the center. Maruki dressed in a pure black suit, no mask because he wanted it, his hair was at least neat, and Yugi. He was dressed in all white, his mask long forgotten as the dance started, a single red tie pulled off the look. It was a stunning look, to hypnotize anyone staring at the couple. As they danced with so much grace. Like two Panthers gliding across the floor, locked in a fierce dance.

Tea headed over to Solomon, who stood next to the tall man with ice blue eyes, "Hey! Looking good." She greeted Solomon who nodded, "Thanks, you too. Thank you for doing this for me." He said back, "Anytime. Gramps! You know I'll do anything for you and Yugi." She said looking back at the graceful movements of the dancers, "Impressive, but I think we can do more." She chuckled, Solomon nodded. Tea turned her microphone, "Let's mix it up, party people! Y'all looking a little too comfortable. I want everybody on the dance floor, turn to your left and meet your new partner." The dancers stopped as Yugi looked to his left, a man in a pure red suit and tie stood next to him, "I guess you're my partner." He said with a smile, the masked man nodded, "I guess I am." The song started up, as Yugi and the Red man danced across the floor

_Who are you? What is your name? Is this a two-faced game? It's tragic 'cuz after tonight, My heart will never be the same. And I 'am hypnotized yeah. I'm drawn to your eyes. I just wanna see your face_

Yugi danced with so much grace as the Red man met him step for step, "So, having fun tonight?" The man asked, twirling Yugi, who did it with grace, "If I'm being honest...Not really." Yugi said softly as he snapped back into the Red Mans arms, "I guess now I am. I don't know, I just have a hard time…" he cut himself off, "Relaxing and being yourself?" The Red man growled breathlessly in Yugi's ear, who's eyes widened, "How do you know that?" He asked with a small glare, the Red Man shrugged, "I see you. I watch you. You quite a beautiful person." He replied darkly as he hooked his arms around Yugi, who's breath had stopped. He was on fire from this persons touches, he felt...alive. Yugi smiled.

_Welcome to my Masquerade. Masquerade. Masquerade. I just wanna see your face. Masquerade. Masquerade. Masquerade. Masquerade._

"Thanks for the dance, you're pretty amazing." Yugi said bowing at the man. "No, it's true. You're too amazing to be anything less than yourself. Just be you." The man in Red said giving Yugi's cheek a small kiss, "Nice to meet you." Yugi whispered softly as the man left him feeling warm. He needed to cool off.


	9. To Kiss a Prince

**once again, I dont own shit!**

**sassykiki owns Luna**

**I own CherryLu**

**enjoy**

Tea walked back on stage, "Alright, alright, it is time to announce the finalist for the Majesty Records' talent search." She said holding a cream colored envelope. From the crowd, Frank hissed, "It should be Kills." But of course his voice was lost beneath all the roars of excitement. Tea opened the sealed envelope slowly, "And the winner is…The Hades!" Roars and cheers echoed throughout the building, "The Hades." Solomon said with a thoughtful expression, looking up at the taller man next to him, "Seto? Do you know anything about The Hades?" The man shook his head, Seto replied, "I've never even heard their track, nor the demo they placed in, could be a fake?" He turned to Isis, whom been swooning over him all evening, "Do you know them?" The woman shook her head as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, i've just been informed that the plane has been delayed. And The Hades will not be with us tonight." Tea said sadly, Solomon didn't care, "As displease as I am, I hope I get at least one show tonight." He nodded towards Tea who took it as a sign, "Looks like They're upset, somebody better give them a runner up." She said as she got off stage, Frank snarled happily, " Sometimes opportunity knocks." He snagged his boys and threw them up on the stage as they staggered a few steps.

Atem dashed up to the soundboard that he had spotted earlier, CherryLu was dressed in a beautiful red gown that reached her ankles, her hair done up in a neat side braid, Atem tapped her shoulder as she responded with a snap, "Sorry, off limits." Not even CherryLu reorganized him! "It's me, Atem!" He said as CherryLu looked him over, she reached up and lifted his hat, his tri-colored locks on display, "Hey man." She said with a small laugh, placing his hat back down. "Hey." He greeted back as CherryLu reached into her purse, "Check it out. All done." She said handing the nice CD to Atem, "Rags?" He questioned as he looked it over, "Everyone needs a stage name. I figured when you're huge, you need to remember where you came from. So all those millions of fans don't go to your head." She said softly as she fixed his tie. Smoothing out his suit jacket, " This is the nicest thing anyone ever done for me." Atem started as CherryLu rolled her eyes, "Don't get all emotional on me, now. It's good by the way, really good." She smiled, Atem felt touched, this woman came out of nowhere and helped him out.

CherryLu went back to the soundboard as Bakura and Marik were on stage, "Hello, Majesty Records. I'm Bakura." , "I'm Marik, and we're Kills." They started singing and dancing as CherryLu looked not impressed, "No...No…" Atem groaned beside her, "Who are they?" She asked as the males on stage were embarrassing themselves, "Oh man, what are they doing?" Atem sighed out embarrassed for himself, "You know these guys?" CherryLu asked, Atem nodded, "Unfortunately yes, those clowns are sort of my stepbrothers." He rubbed his face as the crowd booed Bakura and Marik. "I can't take this anymore." CherryLu snapped turning off the music, "This is your chance, get up there." She pushed Atem, who fumbled a little bit, "What? On stage? I can't do that." CherryLu placed a hand on her hip, " If you're terrible, nobody will know it's you. Come on, you're gonna kill it." She encouraged as Atem took a breath, "Okay." He said heading towards the stage. Frank was snapping at his sons, "What happened? What did you do?" He raged as the men shrugged at him.

CherryLu cleared her throat, "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for…Rags!" Atem stood on stage as he looked around, he licked his lips and grabbed the mic, "_Yeah, you could be the greatest. You can be the best. You can be the King Kong banging on your chest. You could beat the world. You could beat the war__You could talk to God, go banging on his door." Atem, sang quietly at first, but his voice grew loudly as he became more comfortable, "You can throw your hands up. You can beat the clock. You can move a mountain. You can break rocks. You can be a master. Don't wait for luck. Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself. Standing in the hall of fame. And the world's gonna know your name. 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame."_

Feank growled at the man on stage, he looked at Bakura and Marik who were swaying to the beat, "Hey! Stop it!" He hissed as the two shrugged.

Atem sang his heart out, it was like nothing he had ever experienced before, it was extraordinary!

Frank huffed, not wanting to stay any longer, "Let's get out of here." He snagged Bakura by his collar, as Marik shook his head, "No, I want to stay for the party. These girls are totally checking me out." He said with a smirk, Bakura rolled his eyes, "They just want to interview you for the Idiot Magazine." He joked half heartedly, Marik rose an eyebrow, "really?" He questioned. Frank turned red, "Plenty of people here she could talk, if these people are audience!" He hissed, "Come on, we gotta go strategize. Never give up!" He marched out of the dancefloor as Marik and Bakura shrugged, "Never surrender." Bakura said in a guessing way, "Losers!" Frank hissed as people were in his way.

As the song faded out, Atem spotted Frank leaving, "Shoot!" He said dashing off the stage and hurried to the door. "Wait! Who are you?" Atem heard Yugi call out to him, quickly he turned and planted a sweet soft kiss on Yugi's lips, "Be you…" he whispered softly kissing Yugi's cheek before leaving, dashing down the steps.

Yugi ran after the man in red that had danced with him earlier, "Wait!" He called out, "Who are you?" He asked as the man in red turned around and kissed him. It was like a spark lit up in Yugi's core, he was on cloud nine, it was incredible! He wanted to just continue kissing this man, but sadly he pulled away, "Be you…" the man whispered before kissing his cheek, Yugi stared at him as the man dashed away out the door, Yugi took a quick look around and noticed a demo CD laying innocently by his feet. Gently he picked it up, "Rags?" He asked softly running his fingertips across the name. Mariku had finally came to his side, "Did I miss something?" He asked Yugi, who shook his head. Everything was gonna be alright.


	10. Find Rags!

**Dont Own Shit but my character CherryLu, sassykiki owns Luna...**

**enjoy! **

Atem booked it on the bike back home, quickly leaving the bike under the stairs of the 3 story building, he jetted to the mens bathroom, he pushed on the window, but it was stuck!

"Oh no!" He shouted frantically. He dashed over and banged on Serenity and Luna's window, "I told you i'm married!" Luna shouted, "Luna, it's me!" Atem cried out, "Atem! You scared me!" She pulled the curtains back and popped open her window, "I'm locked out." Atem said as he looked around, "After the other night, Arthur nailed the men's restroom window shut." Luna explained, her window had bars on it, so Atem couldn't squeezed through them if he tried. "Keep Frank busy, I'm climbing up!" Atem said as he latched onto the water pipe, like a monkey he headed upwards.

Luna dashed to the front of the store, "So, how was the party?" She asked as Frank and his boys came in, "Later…" Frank hissed at the woman, "Hey Frank, check it out!" Serenity said as she placed a gorgeous silk pillow on the countertop, Frank rolled his eyes, "Idiot! Straight to bed, you two!" He barked at his sons, "I'm checking on Charlie." He huffed as he started walking up the steps, "Wait! Frank I made your favorite dish!" Luna said with a creamy milkshake in hand, Frank snarled at her as Serenity dashed up the stairs, "Frank I wanted to talk with you about...about…." She started as Frank looked at her with mild interest, "What what, spit it out already!" He snarled, "What do you want for breakfast?" She asked, "The omelette you had the other day was very tasty, right?" She explained very little. Frank furrowed his brows, "Yeah sure, it's fine. Whatever! Move!" He spat at the woman blocking his way, "Move? This way?" She asked following his movements as he shoved her aside, "Move!" He snarled as he finished walking up the steps and into Atem's room, "I didn't hear you knock." Atem said relaxing on his bed with a plain white shirt on, comic in hand. "That's because I didn't." Frank hissed before walking down the steps, heading back to his own room. Atem let out a breath of relief, tossing off the blankets to reveal his red suit bottoms, patting his pockets he didn't feel his demo, "My CD." He cursed as he ripped his suit jacket from behind his pillow, "No no no… That's not good." He said as he came up empty handed.

"Gramps, if you could just please…" Yugi begged as he tried to give his grandfather Rags CD for the 5th time that day. "I don't have time. The Hades is thinking about signing with another label. I have to meet with him." His grandfather spoke calmly, "But this is the Rags guy from the party last night." Yugi said, "Yugi, I am the guy that's always looking for the next best thing. But clearly Rags isn't ready for the big time, or else he wouldn't ran out like he did. Besides, I'm more concerned about you. Isis tells me you've been missing meetings." Solomon looked at his grandson who huffed, "Isis needs to mind her own business. You're changing the subject. Rags is amazing, and if you give him a chance you can see he has a lot to offer…" Yugi said once more, Solomon shook his head, "Yugi, I don't want to talk about Rags anymore. We're about to launch the biggest record of your career, and you're getting distracted." He tried to once again to change the topic, but Yugi was as stubborn as him, "And you're not listening." He said with a frown, Solomon sighed, "It's my job to make sure my grandson's head is on straight." He said standing up and patting Yugi's shoulder. Yugi looked at him, "Your job as my Grandpa or chairman of Millennium Records?" Yugi hissed lightly, trying to watch his tone. "We'll talk about this when I get back." Solomon growled out, grabbing his laptop and a notebook. "No problem." Yugi frowned as his grandfather left, he had a plan to weed Rags out if it was the last thing he'd do!

Atem scrubbed a table as he placed a dirty glass into a dish tub. He made sure his tables were sticky free as he smiled at his handy work. The bell above the Diner rang out as Atem shoved his dish tub towards the main counter, "Hey you!" A sweet voice barked up, Atem turned and saw Yugi, "Hey, Yugi. What are you doing here?" He asked, but Yugi was just as fast with his own question, "Where were you last night?" He demanded out of the other male. Atem shrugged and coughed weakly into his hand, "Caught a cold, stayed home, watched a movie." He said, he winced, he was indeed a horrible liar. "Really? What did you watch?" Yugi said placing a hand on his hip, "Can't remember the name. Reese Whiterspoon was in it though...Cried my eyes out." Atem said, as Yugi rolled his gorgeous purple eyes, "Right." He said, his voice was thick with sarcasm. Atem sighed, "You're right when you said you weren't a good liar." Yugi piped up, Atem winked at him, "Helps to practice, though." He said as they sat down at a table. "Anyway, you totally missed out." Yugi began, "I know, I wanted to hear you sing." Atem pouted as Yugi's eyes widened, "No, not me! This Rags guy perform, he killed it!" He said excitedly, "Really?" Atem asked confused, "Really!" Yugi said, more like gushed, "This guy Rags killed it?" Atem asked with a raised eyebrow, "The dude can sing. And he's not too bad at the kissing stuff either." Yugi said dreamily, Atem looked shocked, "He kissed you?" He said, "Just laid one on me, no time to react. Really...There was nothing I could do." Yugi sighed softly, remembering the sweet kiss. Atem rolled his eyes, "Right. So why did you come here today?" He asked as he relaxed, "I was hoping you'd be able to help me. Rags left a CD. No contact info, no nothing. But what he did have was a track of the song he performed last night...And this." He gently handed Atem an earbud, a gently melody played, as Atem's voice rose through, of course Atem wanted to tell Yugi that he was Rags. "Can I tell you something just between you and me?

When I hear your voice, I know I'm finally free

Every single word is perfect as it can be

And I need you here with me

When you lift me up, I know that I'll never fall

I can speak to you by saying nothing at all

Every single time, I find it harder to breathe

'Cause I need you here with me"

"The song is great." Atem commented, Yugi sighed happily, "That song someday is gonna lead me straight to Rags." He said with a smile planted on his face. Atem cleared his throat, "Wait, you want to find Rags? Why?" He asked, "Atem, you should have seen him, he sang about something that was more than Are you crazy...It was really inspiring." Yugi said as he took the earphone back from Atem's grasp. Atem took a deep breath turning away for a moment, "Yugi, i should tell you...I'm Rags." He said calmly as he turned back to see Yugi rocking his head back and forth, both earphones in his ears. Atem blinked, Yugi hadn't heard him. "He's amazing, Charlie seriously, you gotta help me find this guy. Sometimes it feels like the whole world wants a piece of Yugi Muoto. But not you, Charlie. Please help me find Rags." Yugi begged softly. Atem nodded, "And how do you plan on finding him?" Yugi smiled, "That song, you and i are the only two that have heard it. We'll hold an audition. Whoever sings Here with Me. Is the real Rags...So are you in, or out?" He asked once more, a face of pure determination sketched on his face. "In." Atem said standing up.

"We're up on Perez…" a woman said as a light blinked on, "That's great. Guess what? We're on MTV homepage too. Guilty Group is having a sample sale." Isis remarked as Yugi shrugged at her, holding a mic, clearing his throat, he spoke clearly, "Millennium Records will sign the first person who proved they're Rags. We're scouring the internet, we're holding auditions...I know he's out there somewhere, and I won't stop until I find him. Are you Rags?" He finished as the red light blinked off.

It was like magic as the phones at the Millennium Records office went absolutely nuts! "Yes! Hello? Great, she's on her way." As a gal said into her phone headset. "Thank you. The venue is available." Another piped up, Yugi was thrilled, "Yes! Let's go check it." He said snagging Atem's arm, "Let's go." Yugi said dashing out of the large building.


	11. Are you Him?

**I dont own shit**

**enjoy**

"Who are you texting now?" Atem asked as this was the 20th time Yugi was on his phone. "I'm not texting. I'm tweeting about the Rags audition. I just hit 7 million followers." Yugi explained as he clicked a button and locked his phone, "Seriously? 7 million followers?" Atem asked, Yugi nodded, "Yeah, how many do you have?" Atem blushed, "My gosh, tons. So many tweeters.Also follow my...My tweeting..?" He tried his hardest to sound cool but it wasn't working in his favor. "Tweeting? You're hilarious." Yugi chuckled at him, "You're hilarious." Atem mocked teasingly, gently pushing Yugis shoulder, "You're hilarious!" Yugi teased back, "No, you're hilarious!" He teased ore but accidentally knocked Yugi off the bench they were sitting at, "My bad, I thought that bench was longer." Atem blushed helping Yugi up, "You're lucky I like you." Yugi giggled."No, I'm Rags!" A male shouted at the front desk woman who shook her head. Yugi over heard the good crowd as they all shouted at the woman sitting there, "This is what is happening." He said as he walked up to the elevator, "There is a mob scene in the lobby. Since you were too busy to listen to the CD." Solomon growled, "I'm holding auditions to find Rags." Yugi quickly defended himself. "Yes, Isis has made me aware. Yugi, this is a complete fiasco...You are putting your music in jeopardy, and your relationship with Mariku.. He's a mess! Look at him!" Solomon shouted pointing over at Mariku who looked pitiful. "Relationship?" Yugi snarled, finally ticked off, "This guy Rags is kicking me off all the magazine covers. But more importantly, I miss you. I miss us. We don't talk anymore." Mariku said hugging Yugi who pushed him off, "Because we never talked. This is a business arrangement. And none of you ever listened!" Yugi hissed, "Because you're too busy running around with that kid." Solomon barked, "Who, Atem?" Yugi questioned. Mariku chuckled, "See? It's cute you're trying to make me jealous. He's trying to get my attention. I've got it, you're here. I'm here, hello." Yugi rolled his eyes, "Yugi, is this true?" Solomon asked, "You're totally right, what was I thinking? Why would Yugi Muoto, the biggest star in the world, hang out with someone who scrubs the floor I walk on?" Yugi spat, what he didn't know was that Atem had overheard this exact moment. He quickly left down the hall, not wanting to feel anymore pain in his heart as he finished his job."It's not like that. We just want you to focus on your music." Solomon said softly, " Yes, your music. And us. I think we should do an exclusive with the Hollywood VIP." Mariku said touching Yugi's shoulder. "Why can't you be more grateful? People are always telling me how grateful I should be. But how can I be grateful when I'm successful at something that my heart just not in?" He pleaded, "Atem is cooler than everyone in this building combined. And he's gonna help me find Rags. We're gonna proof you guys wrong. And Mariku, here's an exclusive...We're done!" Yugi snarled at everyone in the room, stomping out. "Somone's got her crabby pants on today, right?" Mariku said. Solomon rolled his eyes, "Mariku, go make a record or something." really?" Mariku said surprised.Bakura and Marik were busy dancing on stage, Bakura clearly was messing up, "No, no! Bakura, how many times are you gonna mess up the snake? You're ruining the whole thing. You go right and then left. When your brother goes left and then right. Take a break. I'm exhausted!" Frank hissed as he walked off stage towards the main house area. Atem rolled his eyes, as Bakura came over, "Need any help?" He asked, Atem sighed, "Excuse me?" Bakura shook his head picking up a rag and gently dried a glass, "My dad was yelling at me again." Atem nodded, "I could use some company. You know, ever since that Rags guy showed up at the ball, he's been worse than ever." Atem cleared his throat, "Was Rags really that good?" He asked as he dried another glass. "Oh yeah, you would have loved him. Plus, you're both have the same way of marking up your shoes. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Bakura winked, as Atem stared at him with utter surprise. Frank was about to round the corner when he over heard that small part, "No way." He started softly, as a grin took place."Plus i kinda like it how it makes my dad so angry." Bakura said, "Can I ask you something? Why don't you just tell Yugi?" Bakura asked looking at his stepbrother. "He's Yugi Muoto, he can have anybody." Atem said quietly, his heart aching in his chest. "Maybe he wants you." Bakura said. "Trust me, Bakura, no guy looking for a nobody from a horrible family. They want some good looking famous guy who will be mean to them. Girls are weird like that." Atem said, the ache in his chest would never be lifted. Bakura dried another glass. A smile planted on his face as he smashed it on the ground. "What are you doing?!" Atem said standing up, "You never know until you try." Bakura remarked as he smashed another glass, "Bakura!" Atem exclaimed. "I can keep picking up these glasses. And dropping them on this floor, until you're telling me you're going for this guyl." Bakura said as Atem wrestled the glass out of Bakura's hand. "Not gonna happen!" Atem hissed as he got the glass from him, "What about the audition?" Bakura asked, "Obviously Rags won't be showing up, but that's just how it's gonna have to be." Atem sighed as he placed the glass on the table, Bakura dropped another glass on the floor, "No no!" Atem hissed, "What is going on? Look at all these broken glasses!" Frank snarled, "Atem did it." Bakura said. "No no no…" Atem defended himself, Frank spat at him, "This is coming out of your pay." Stalking away, "You don't pay me." Atem said. Marik came by, "Are you ready to focus and rehearse with your brother?" He asked as he started heading towards the stage, "Yeah, just making sure this grunt muffin doesn't break all our glasses." Bakura said, Marik rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to do that. You know you're not a grunt muffin, right? I don't even know what a grunt muffin is." Atem sighed as he went to grab a broom.


	12. Finally You

**Dont own shit**

**enjoy**

"I'm bored." Ryou said as the 15th singer walked on stage, "Bored." He said plainly. Joey shrugged, "Let's get out of here." He said getting up. "People are singing." Ryou stood up as Osiris nipped at his pant leg, "What is it boy?" Ryou asked as the dog tugged, quickly Ryou and Joey followed.

Earlier that day…

Atem watched as Yugi greeted fans and paparazzi talking about Rags, he slowly walked up, "Hey you ready to go?" He asked as Yugi turned to him, "Yes, I'm hoping he shows today!" Yugi was too excited, Atem honestly felt horrible that he was the reason for that beautiful smile to be crashed. Atem and Yugi entered the main area where the stage, it was gorgeous. That's when Marik walked by, stopping by Atem, "Hey dad wanted to talk with you upstairs." Atem nodded, but paused, "Why are you here?" He asked, Marik shrugged, "I guess audition?" He replied as Atem nodded walking put of the stage area.

Atem finally found Frank who was leaning against a wall, "Atem, Atem, Atem." He said with a disappointed tone. "You thought you tricked all of us." Atem chuckled, "I didn't trick anyone." He stated as he leaned against the wall next to his stepfather, "Here, I got something to show you." Frank said gently grabbing Atems shirt, as they walked Frank quickly shoved Atem into a closet, locking it quickly, "Hey! HEY! LET ME OUT!!!" Atem shouted as he banged against the door as Frank chuckled, "You'll understand later, while I introduce Rags to the world!" He hissed loudly through the door, walking away.

Behind the curtains of the stage, Bakura and Marik were dancing or at least practicing dancing as Frank came up behind them, "Its done." He said holding some keys in hand, Bakura looked confused, "What's going on?" He asked as Marik shrugged, as the last act was called, "Looks like I'm Rags." Marik said as he walked on stage.

"Yugi, you're ready to call it quits?" Solomon asked as the 50th person left the stage. "Not quite yet, Gramps." He sighed, wondering where Atem was, "So, Rags seems to be on the shy side. Maybe i'll sing a little and that'll show you how it's done." Yugi said heading on stage, "I'll be singing a little bit of Rags song today for you all." He said into the mic, clearing his throat, " Can I tell you something just between you and me? When I hear your voice, I know I'm finally free. Every single word is perfect as it can be. And I need you here with me. When you lift me up, I know that I'll never fall. I can speak to you by saying nothing at all

Every single time, I find it harder to breathe

'Cause I need you here with me. Every day

You're saying the words that I want you to say

There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away

Now I know I'm falling in deep. 'Cause I need you here with me. Every day. You're saying the words that I want you to say. There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away. Now I know I'm falling in deep. 'Cause I need you here with me."

A voice echoed behind him, "You're saying the words that I want you to say. There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away. Now I know I'm falling in deep. 'Cause I need you here with me. I think I see your face in every place that I go. I try to hide it, but I know that it's gonna show. Every single night, I find it harder to sleep. 'Cause I need you here with me

Everyday. You're saying the words that I want you to say. There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away. Now I know I'm falling in deep

'Cause I need you here with me. Every day

You're saying the words that I want you to say

There's a pain in my heart and it won't go away

Now I know I'm falling in deep. 'Cause I need you here with me. Can I tell you something just between you and me? When I hear your voice, I know I'm finally free. Every single word is perfect as it can be. 'Cause I need you here with me."

Yugi blinked, the lyrics were right but the voice wasn't, "You're Rags?" He asked unsure, Marik chuckled, "You heard the song, didn't you?" He said as he smiled brightly at Yugi, "But you sounded so different at the masquerade party." He tried to debunk this man on front of him, "Different lyrics, and the acoustic here stinks."

"Osiris, what has gotten into you?!" Ryou said as he and Joey followed the dog to a closet, "It's me, please get me out of here!" A voice shouted, banging on the door, "Atem?" Joey asked, "You gotta get me out of here, please help!" Atem's voice shouted, "Okay!" Ryou said, he looked around, "Will this help?" Joey asked holding up his shoe, "No. I got this." He took a Bobby pin out of Joey's hair, causing it to flop over Joey's honey brown eyes, quickly Ryou unlocked the door, Atem fell out and repeated thanked them as he dashed towards the stage area. "I totally help." Joey said.

"Congratulations, I guess." Yugi said, disappointed, Solomon walked up on stage, "My grandson sees something in you. And I'm a man of my word, welcome to Millennium records." He shook Marik hand, who shook it back, "Thank you."

"The future of Millennium Records, ladies and gentlemen." Solomon said holding up both Yugi's and Mariks hands up in the air. Atem dashed around the corner and saw Yigi and Marik on stage together, " Looks like you're a little late. Sorry Charlie…" Frank hissed, Atem felt his heart break.

Atem walked home, not wanting to stay anywhere near Yugi and Mariks celebration for the fake Rags. As he entered the shop, he saw decorations for Rags, but not his face, Marik's face was plastered everywhere with Rags next to it. Quickly he rushed upstairs, shoving all his songs into his backpack and started leaving as people flowed in, "Hey party pooper. You can't leave yet, we haven't introduced Rags, our guest of honor." Yugi said noticing the backpack on Atem's back. "Atem, where are you going?" He asked as Atem shook head head, "You can't leave." Yugi begged, "Can't stay...Sort of done with this place." Atem said, his voice quiet. " Wait...Can you do me a favor before you go?" Yugi said, "Stay while I introduce Rags. Couldn't have found him without you." Atem nodded, as Yugi walked up onto the small stage in the Diner, "Excuse me...

Excuse me...And first of all thank you all for coming for this celebration. It's been a pretty wild ride, hasn't it?" Cheers echoed up, "And what a crazy ending, who would've thought we'd actually find our Rags...But we did. I knew Rags was incredibly talented the minute i heard him sing. I knew its lyrics would inspired others like they inspired me. But what took time to realize, was that his friendship that change me the most. So, without further ado…Please put your hands together for the real Rags!" Marik started up the stage as Atem started walking away, "Mr. Atem Sennen!" Yugi cried into the mic as Atem paused, "What?" He whispered, as Marik shouted, "What?!" Yugi ignored the other, "Atem, it's time to be you." Yugi said happily as Atem slipped off his backpack, Frank chuckled, "Well, I'm sure we all enjoy and get laugh but I'm glad to be here and…" Yugi cut him off, "I'm sorry for the confusion everyone...Atem, get your butt up here!" Atem climbed up the side of the stage, standing next to Yugi, "How did you know?" He whispered, "Just be you? How could you think I wouldn't figure it out?" Yugi asked kissing Atem's cheek. Atems heart soared happily, "It's your stage, Atem. Take it." Yugi said handing the man a mic. Atem paused, cLook, I'm not the only artist here tonight though, folks. As the real Rags, it is my pleasure to give you…The real Yugi Muoto." Atem handed the microphone back to Yugi, who looked up at him in surprise, "Sing what you've sang to me. Sing your song." Yugi paused, " I can't. My grandpa has a plan." He said not knowing what to do, "No my boy...I wanted to hear your song. And boy did i hear you, loud and clear. And from now on, you're in charge in picking your own music." Solomon said, standing with Seto and Isis in tow, "Let's here your song Yugi" who took a breath, "_I don't like walking around this old and empty house. So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear. The stairs creak as I sleep, It's keeping me awake. It's the house telling you to close your eyes. And some days I can't even trust myself. It's killing me to see you this way 'Cause though the truth may vary This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore. Hey! Hey! Hey! There's an old voice in my head. That's holding me back. Well tell her that I miss our little talks. Soon it will all be over, and buried with our past. We used to play outside when we were young. And full of life and full of love. Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right. Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear 'Cause though the truth may vary. This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore. Hey! Don't listen to a word I say Hey! The screams all sound the same Hey! Though the truth may vary. This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore. You're gone, gone, gone away, I watched you disappear. All that's left is a ghost of you. Now we're torn, torn, torn apart, there's nothing we can do, Just let me go, we'll meet again soon. Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around. I'll see you when I fall asleep…"_

And thanks to you all and you CherryLu...We found our real Rags. You're our next big star.

"Well at least we still got the Palace." Atem said softly, "Actually no you don't. " Luna said, Serenity by her side, "What? What are you talking about?" Frank hissed, "You know exactly what i'm talking about." Luna snarled back, "I'm done lying for you. Your mom didn't leave this place for Frank, She left it for you, check the deed." Luna said as Frank spat at her, "That is a lie. You little traitor." He growled, "I don't…" Atem started, confused, " This place is yours. Turn it back into a game shop once more." Serenity said softly, Atem teared up, he finally owned his mother's game shop.

Charlie, you finally got your fairytale ending. So maybe life can be like a fairytale after all. Do you have a dream? Do you believe?

CherryLu look at the happy group, it looks like, her work, was done.


End file.
